gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sidesteppers
Sidesteppers are a series of animated dancing characters made in 2010-present. Each one shuffles across the floor, some move their heads, and are available in several different animals and characters for numerous holidays, such as birthdays, Christmas and Valentine's Day. List of Animals Fox-"What Does The Fox Say" Dog-"Who Let The Dogs Out?" Bear in underwear-old time of rock & roll Frog-"Shake It" Monkey (Boy)-"Calle Ocho (I Know You Want Me)" Monkey (Girl)-"TiK Tok" Dino (Boy)-"Low" Dino (Girl)-"Calabria feat. Natasja" Zebra-"Party Rock Anthem" Party Rock Puppy-"Party Rock Anthem" Workout Dog-"I'm sexy & I know it". Business man Fox- What Does the Fox Say Easter Snoopy- "the Bunny Hop" turkey(prototype)- "don't stop the party" Turkey- "Wobble Baby" Valentine's Chef Pig- "Feel Like Baking Love" Valentine's Baker Pig- "Hey Good Lookin'" Bunny (Target Exclusive)- "Do Your Ears Hang Low" Easter Scooby Doo- "the Bunny Hop" Birthday Bear- "Happy Birthday to You" Birthday monster- "Happy Birthday to You" Bunny- "What Does the Bunny Say?" Selfie Bunny- "Selfie Song" (parody) Selfie Chick- "Selfie Song" (parody) Easter Red M&M- mummy Sock Monkey- "Club Can't Handle Me" Christmas Charlie Brown - "Linus & Lucy" Snoopy - "Linus and Lucy" Snoppy (with Woodstock) - "Linus and Lucy" Woodstock (with antlers) - "Linus and Lucy" Frosty The Snowman (Original Version) - "Frosty The Snowman (Official Recording From The TV Special)" Frosty The Snowman (New Recording) - "Frosty The Snowman" Frosty The Snowman (Light Blue Scarf) - "Frosty The Snowman" Frosty The Snowman (blue and red scarf with candy cane) - "Frosty the Snowman" Frosty the Snowman (with Welcome to North Pole sign) - "Frosty the Snowman" Frosty the Snowman (blue Chillly shirt and red scarf holding candy cane) - "Frosty the Snowman" Bumble - "A Holly Jolly Christmas" Santa bumble - "A Holly Jolly Christmas" Dora The Explorer - "Deck The Halls" Spongebob SquarePants - "Jingle Bells" (instrumental) Hello Kitty -"Jingle Bells" (instrumental) Bear -"U Can't Touch This" (parody) Polar Bear with present - "baby got back" (parody) Sock Monkey (red version) - "Only Girl in the World" Snowman - "Dance Again" Reindeer - "Give Your Heart A Break" Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer in Icy Blues - "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer in Cameo - "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer - "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" Penguin - "Like a G6" (parody) Camo Santa - "The 12 Days of Christmas" (parody) Mr. Potato Head - "Do You Hear What I Hear" Selfie Penguin - "Text Me Merry Christmas" Selfie Santa - "Selfie Song" (parody) Selfie Snowman - "Selfie Song" (parody) Selfie Elf- "Selfie Song" (parody) Christmas bear-(unknown) Robot Santa - "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" Robot Snowman - "Sleigh Ride" Scooby-Doo - "Song is currently unknown at this time." Gallery Side stepper fox.jpg|Sidestepper-Fox Side Stepper-Teddy Bear.jpg|Sidestepper-Teddy Bear Party rockin' puppy.jpg|Sidestepper-Party Rockin' Puppy Party Rockers-Dog.jpg|Sidestepper-Workout Dog Side Stepping Santa.jpg|Sidestepper-Santa Side Stepping Snowman.jpg|Sidestepper-Snowman Side Stepping Mr. Potato Head.jpg|Sidestepper-Mr.Potato Head Side Stepper-Christmas Robot Santa.jpg|Sidestepper-Robot Santa Side Stepper-Christmas Robot-Snowman.jpg|Sidestepper-Robot Snowman Side Stepper-Santa's Taking Selfie.jpg|Sidestepper-Selfie Santa Side Stepper-Snowman's Taking Selfie.jpg|Sidestepper-Selfie Snowman P009095-1.jpg|Sidestepper-Selfie Elf Selfie Easter Chick.jpg|Sidestepper-Selfie Easter Chick Side Stepper Bunny.jpg|Sidestepper-Bunny Side Stepper - Frosty with North Pole Sign.jpg|Sidestepper-Frosty w/ sign Side Stepper - Rudolph in Icy Blues.jpg|Sidestepper-Rudolph in Icy Blues Side Stepper - Rudolph in Camo.jpg|Sidestepper-Rudolph in Camo Side Stepper - Bumbles in Icy Blues.jpg|Sidestepper-Bumble in Icy Blues Side Stepper - Winter Bumble.jpg|Sidestepper-Winter Bumble Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer 50th Anniversary Musical Dancing Plush Figure.jpg|Sidestepper-Rudolph Side Stepper - Bumble Holding Star.jpg|Sidestepper-Bumble w/ star 86072-2.jpg|Side Stepper - Dora The Explorer Gemmy Side Stepper Sponge Bob Jingle Bells Animated Battery Operated Plush.jpg|Sidestepper-Christmas Spongebob Side Stepping Sock Monkey.jpg|Sidestepper-Christmas Red Sock Monkey Sidestepper-Valentine Fox.jpg|Sidestepper-Valentine Fox 38365-1.jpg|sidestepper-Hello Kitty (2015) 85813-1.jpg|sidestepper-Christmas M&M Gemmy-Industries-Side-Steppers-Frog-Plays-Shake-It.jpg|SideStepper-Frog 1_201a559954b67cfca9e5551c068548fc.jpg|SideStepper-Monkey images-2.jpg|Sidestepper-Turkey 440355-2T.jpg|Sidestepper-Chef pig 440354-2T.jpg|Sidestepper-Baker pig download-1546.jpg|Taregt side stepper santa download-2.jpg|side stepper woodstock download-3.jpg|side stepper snoopy pumpkin download-4.jpg|side stepper mickey download-5.jpg|side stepper mummy download21425.jpg|side stepper frosty (2019 version) Download-6.jpg|side stepper selfie penguin Videos Trivia There are also Hot Steppers, which were also made for the animal line, however instead of moving side to side, they walk back and forth. Category:Series Category:Dancing Stuff Category:Christmas Category:Easter Category:Halloween Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Licenced products Category:Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer Category:Frosty the snowman Category:Peanuts Category:Dora Category:Spongebob Category:Hello Kitty Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Valentine's Day Category:Thanksgiving Category:Sidesteppers Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Birthday Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney Category:2020 Category:Spongebob's 21st annaversery